Those to Come
by Dramamine
Summary: Ninja lessons are never learned in normal ways, this is a story dedicated to Sarutobi and the trials and tribulations of his life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT NOT NOT MINE!!!

(this story has more canon characters than you think . I am aware of Sarutobi's original team they aren't non existent)

**Those to Come**

"A monkey?" Disbelief, a snort of laughter was heard followed by a sickening noise of someone trying to fight off laughter. A tiny monkey stood at the shocked boy's feet chattering amiably while picking at his pant leg randomly.

"oi Sarutobi it suits you!" a pained grunt was heard as his long time teammate Emi was elbowed violently in stomach in an attempt to silence her by his other teamate. She landed on the ground harshly but was not deterred from her laughter. "A monkey, what a joke!" her face quickly turned red as a need for air became obvious. Despair filled the young Sarutobi, he didn't even notice when his other teammate Ryou started struggling on the ground with Emi in an attempt to silence her. After a vigorous fight Ryou managed to clamp his hand over Emi's mouth.

"What is this?" Sarutobi yelled desperately at his sensei flailing his arms rapidly gesturing at the monkey who was now eloquently playing with some nearby dog feces joyously.

"I guess this is your spirit animal, you should be proud Sarutobi not many genin are able to summon them." Tanzou Hatake ruffled Sarutobi's black spiked hair mercilessly while chuckling to himself. "Oi Ryou she needs to breath!" he rolled his eyes at the young teenagers who were play fighting quiet violently at this point Emi had just gotten out of his hold and was in a prime position to --- oooooooh that had to hurt, Tanzou winced to himself, not noticing his other young protégé quake with rage.

"How do I unsummon it!?" he yelled angrily at the confused animal who only responded by cocking his head in his direction. "This is embarrassing." He sighed exasperated. "You go away!" He continued to berate the poor animal so more as his sensei looked on slack jawed at his reaction.

"Calm down Sarutobi he'll disappear when he's ready, you should really treat him with more respect you never know when you'll need his help." He tried to lecture the young boy but his words were obviously lost on his as his student turned around frowning.

"A monkey?" he said calmly with hidden rage obvious in his voice. "I'm going to need the help of a monkey!?" he screamed loudly in his face, Tanzou took a step back wincing. The yelling had caught the attention of his other two students who looked up fearfully as Sarutobi's rage pulsed through the area. He really did have quiet the temper for such a young boy. "What kind of warrior summons a monkey?" He dramatically pulled at his hair.

"He might look small now Sarutobi but you aren't so big yourself right now." A blush spread across Sarutobi's face as he looked away with embarrassment and more than a little bit anger. The boy didn't like to be reminded of his shortness. Emi threw her blue hair back and let out a hearty laugh. Tanzou quickly dispatched her with a look that could make even the energetic Emi be silent. Learning how to deal with Emi's exuberance had been in his opinion his greatest challenge as a teacher.

"Give him time to grow and he could very well turn out to be a worthy ally someday." Sarutobi didn't look like he believed him as he watched the monkey chatter and crawl up his body trying to grope at his face, but for the first time since he had summoned the monkey Sarutobi cracked a smile and reached out with his hand to stroke the soft fur. With a little bit of a remaining pout he looked to his sensei.

"He better grow really big." Sarutobi stated as if it made a difference, Tanzou nodded in agreement and winked to his other students as they cleaned themselves off. Sarutobi Tsumon, Ryou Nara, and Emi Suiren his own little team of misfits were in themselves a handful. Sarutobi his fiery young student was temperamental but by all standards could easily be considered a genius for his quick thinking and strategic planning. Ryou his level headed student was usually quiet calm he was very proficient at covert operations and laying traps but unfortunately was easily irritated by his other student Emi. She could easily be called Kohnoha's biggest headache, pranks and anything of sheer volume were her specialty, he had never seen someone quiet as good at distraction as the little punk. They were in Tanzou's opinion a great team.

"Can any of you tell me why Sarutobi succeeded and you two failed this sort of Justu?" Ryou sat down contemplating the answer while Sarutobi blushed at the word complement; Emi scowled at him and offered her answer by sticking her tongue out at him. After a few moments of silence Ryou looked up shyly.

"Could it be that this sort of summoning Jutsu only works on those who haven't signed a summoning contract?" A lazy smile spread across Tanzou's face as he cuffed Ryou on the forhead playfully.

"Very good Ryou, both you and Emi have family contracts that you have signed probably when you were just old enough to write. Your contracts allow you to summon different ninja animals in your family." He took a breath and waited to make sure he had their attention before continuing "The Jutsu I just taught you does not work on the same level as contracts, the blood pact you just made Sarutobi bounds you to that animal alone."

"So why did you have us out here for hours trying to do this Jutsu if you knew we would fail?" Emi asked sourly, watching Sarutobi try to wrench the monkey off his face.

"Think of it as a test of patience." He said winking at the girl, her face darkened considerably

"You better teach me a cool Jutsu for that!" she yelled with a huff.

"I think I can come up with a few you might like." It wasn't difficult to think of a Jutsu that Emi might enjoy anything that ended with a bang or an explosion so long if it didn't involve water it suited her just fine. Like the name implied water techniques were what her family specialized in. On closer examination it wasn't difficult to see that she hadn't inherited the element or the personality of a water user. No if he had to guess he would say she was a wind or lightening element. It was very unfortunate that she had no talent for water techniques. This peculiarity was probably why she had ended up on his team, he had been given a team of dead lasts in hope that he would be able to bring make useful shinobi out of them where their academy teach had failed. He had the Genius who was afraid of success, The Nara who was afraid of the dark and the Suirens only hydrophobic, they were a motley crew indeed. He had received this team when they were fresh out of the academy at ten, that had been two years ago. Where awkward children had stood, trained ninja's now took their place. He had never been more proud of anything in his life.

"So what are you going to name him?" his thoughts were cut off as his attention was drawn back to his students who were now sitting in a circle playing with the young monkey.

"Do I get to name him?" Sarutobi looked considerably pleased about the prospect and looked to Tanzou with excitement.

"I don't see why not." He grinned at the boy "you probably shouldn't call him 'thing' for the rest of your life." Ryou laughed into his hand at Tanzou's statement and beamed down at the monkey. Ryou had been known as the scaredy cat of the team since pretty much day one. Emi had played an overall lame trick of putting spider down his back, and his reaction had been enough to make him Emi's number one target ever since. He couldn't think of a mission in which poor Ryou wasn't pranked in some way. The poor boy truly did not fit the Nara stereotype. It had taken a lot of training to teach the boy how to hide his fear.

"He needs a tough name like Thor or Hulk." Sarutobi said thoughtfully, scowling a bit at the snort that followed

"Men, you really suck at naming things." Emi rolled her eyes at Sarutobi glared at her indignantly.

"Well what do you have in mind them?" He quickly regretted the question as her blue eyes shone evilly at him.

"I was thinking Sarutobi-chan, just like his master!" She began to laugh into her hand at her own joke, it was only mildly surprising when Sarutobi launched himself at her, and another tousle ensued. He wasn't sure how Emi made it through the day sometimes, the way she picked fights. Tanzou rolled his eyes lightly and let the skirmish continue for a few moments before picking Sarutobi off of Emi by the scruff of his shirt. After a few seconds of panting they continued like nothing had happened. Tanzou shook his head at their childlike antics. He watched Ryou crestfallen face as 'Rover' was firmly rejected, and Emi's grin when she contributed a few more colorful names to the list, Sarutobi's face took on it's signature thinking expression right before he came up with a master plan.

"Emna" Sarutobi finally stated looking somber. At the name the Monkey crawled up Sarutobi's chest further driving his decision. "His name is Emna" He said firmly looking to the others for approval. The round of nods that followed made him smile. The remnants of the town they were staying in was called 'Emna' their mission had been to search this town for survivors, it was quickly determined upon arrival that there hadn't been any survivors of this incident. This had hit his students hard; despite the way they tried to hide it. He could tell by the way Sarutobi hung his head while searching, Ryou wore his hood up to hide his face and the way Emi's seemingly endless energy died down to nothing. Trying to deter his student's depression he had come up with the idea to show them the summoning Jutsu in order to distract them, it had worked better than he ever could have expected.

"It's a good name." he said to his students comfortingly

Sometimes it really surprised him how young these kids really were, right now they were in a recently burnt to the ground town in the middle of a war zone. Tomorrow they would be out in the field again fighting and maybe killing if the need arose, yet here they were in the middle of chaos and they could still find a way to be children. His bleak thoughts were interrupted by his students who were now playing a very skilled game of tag with the newly named Emna.

Tanzou couldn't hold back a grin. What could possibly go wrong?

---------- --------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I am **not** done with Edit the Sad Parts ( but I needed a break, and this scene has been in my head for a longtime I had to try writing it out.

Some names should be familiar to you

Sarutobi – the third Hokage

Nara – The Nara clan (shikamaru)

Tanzou Hatake – this is the name I gave the Second Hokage there isn't one given to him in the Canon

I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, so if it's well received I might write more to it. 

Please read and Review!

Take it easy guys

-Dramamine


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the thing! It wasn't canon before and I decided on a way to make it fit the original storyline. I like this story, so I hope you will take the time to read and review. **

----------------------------------------------

**3 Months after the Prologue on one fateful evening **

"Why?" The words came out shaken and full and devestated, Sarutobi couldn't believe what had just taken place. 'She killed him.' He clutched the body of his fallen comrade searching desperately for signs of life. Shakily he slowly moved his eyes to meet the cold blue eyes of the betrayer. Emi stared blankly at him with a bloodied kunai in hand; she slowly entered another ready stance her blue dreads were freely falling in front of her face, the forehead protector that use to keep her hair in place was now in the firm grip of Ryou's dead hands. Nothing about the situation was right. Jumping to his feet Sarutobi roared in rage and charged towards her blindly. Talking the Kunai directly to his arm he tackled her to the ground ignoring the pain that encompassed him. He straddled her waist and held both of her arms with his slightly larger ones he shifted her arms over her head and freed one of his arms by holding her down with just one hand. He met little resistance as Emi seemed to stare out into oblivion waiting for him to use a killing blow. Taken aback by her seemingly callous demeanor he pulled his fist back as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered sadly, quickly he thrust his fist towards her face stopping an inch away from its target. Not even a wince. Letting go of her arms he grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her. "How could you?" He screamed while sobbing "He was your friend, he loved you." Emi took advantage of her freed hands grabbed his arms folding her legs under his and threw her body into a roll switching their positions so that she now hovered over him pushing her knees into his elbows. She placed her hands on his face, as he stared at her in shock of the speed of her movements.

"You wouldn't understand Saurtobi." Her voice was resigned she sounded defeated. "We are ninja, this is what we do." She sounded as if she had to reassure herself. She slowly withdrew one hand from his face and began to reach for her weapon pouch.

"It can't be as easy as that." Sarutobi yelled "you didn't even try to explain!"

Trying to shift out of her pressure hold he unconsciously called out for Emna. "You just killed Ryou your best friend, what else is there to understand?!" he snarled at her "Murder!"

"It must be nice." She said solemnly "To still be able to think in black and white." She lowered her face and gently kissed his forehead. "There is no room for friendship in this world we live in, just death." At that she raised a kunai from her weapon pouch over his throat. Before she could make her attack something jumped onto her back and pushed her forwards, giving Sarutobi enough room to squirm out of her hold. Using his uninjured arm he shoved her off of him and rolled away to gain some distance before jumping to his feet. Right away he noticed that what had distracted Emi was Emna who was now scratching at the girls face as she madly thrashed she tried to get a grip on the monkey. Seeing his chance Sarutobi ripped the kunai that had been used to injure him and kill his teammate from his arm. Examining it the kunai with shaky hands, rage and sorrow took over and before he could tell himself to move he was charging forward with killer intent. Just as he was closing in on his target something hard and mental struck him on the back of the skull with enough force to knock him to the ground. Disoriented he tried to move but pain filled his body as his eyes started to feel heavy. He lifted his eyes with difficulty as he watched Emi rip Emna off her face and through him to the ground as a few figures appeared beside her someone walked directly over him and also approached Emi. Mist forehead protectors were worn by several of the new arrivals; a few others bore the familiar leaf symbol. They were talking but he couldn't understand a word they said all he heard was a jumble of sounds that were getting quieter as time went on. Slowly they all turned to leave including Emi, Sarutobi reached out his hand and tried to call out her name but his voice only came out as a sick gurgle. She heard him though and slowly turned her head to look at him once more their eyes met and for a brief second he caught a glimpse of the Emi he knew. The image was broken as she turned her back to him. Slowly unconscious began to take him as he watched her retreating figure run into the night.

----------------------------------------------

Tanzou Hatake sat idly in the waiting room of the Konoha hospital. His face held a blank expression but anyone who knew him well could feel the overwhelming dread coming off the young man. He had been waiting here ever since he found the corpse of his young protégé and then the injured remnants of Sarutobi, his other student Emi was still missing which worried him even more. The entire village had been in an uproar; he thought his students were out of the danger he hadn't even realized they were in peril until it was too late. Konoha had been hurt badly and their attackers were still at large. Explosions had gone off on the west side of the village, that's where all of the reinforcements had been, his students hadn't been anywhere near the original attack so he guessed that had been a distraction. His students had ended up in right in the middle of an enemy invasion and there had been no one to protect them. 'I failed them' He gripped his head in his hands. He was trying to wait patiently for his only accounted for student to tell him what had happened but grief was making the wait agonizing. A medical ninja came out of the emergency room.

"He is stable and should wake up soon; you may go see him now." She pointed to where his stood resided then entered back through the doors for more work.

Tanzou approached the door slowly as if an enemy lurched behind the door; hesitantly he opened it and entered. His Sarutobi lied unconscious with an excess of bandages covering him. A particularly large cut on his forehead was covered by a square bandage. His breathing was coming out in heavy unhealthy sounding rasps. Walking over to his bed, Tanzou lightly brushed his young student's forehead affectionately; something the vivacious boy would never allow if he was awake. A groan came from Sarutobi's throat as he slowly opened his eyes, they opened wider as he shot into a sitting position and started looking around.

"Sensei, where is Emi?" he sounded desperate "Has she been caught?" he looked at Tanzou hopefully

"Sarutobi I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Emi is currently missing and Ryou…" His sentence dragged on as a fresh wave of grief came over him, he kept his face masked for Sarutobi's sake.

"Dead." The boy's face was angry "She killed him." He spat bitterly

"Who Sarutobi?" trying to keep him focused he repeated the question "Who killed Ryou?" Sarutobi slowly turned towards Tanzou their eyes connected and his expression put ice in veins.

"Emi sensei, she killed Ryou then she ran away with a group of Mist nins." Grief turned into despair at that statement 'Emi killed Ryou' he couldn't think of that now.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" he said evenly silently hoping it was just an illusion.

"Yes Sensei I am positive." Tanzou was rushing out the door before his student had even finished, he needed to see the Hokage and quickly. If what Sarutobi said was true there was a huge problem. Racing through building tops as fast as his muscles allowed he quickly arrived at the office of the first Hokage 'Shodaime' bursting past the chuunins that guarded his office he threw himself into the room. Inside was a meeting of council they were all piled around circular table reviewing reports from the incidence that had occurred that night.

"Shodaime sama I must speak with you right away." He bowed quickly and watched as everyone in the room turned in surprise at his outburst.

"Tanzou we are in a very important meeting, if you would like to sit in that is acceptable but please control yourself." It was one of the council members that spoke

"This is of utmost importance, please permission to speak Shodaime." He gave his mentor and expression that conveyed the urgency.

"Go ahead Tanzou-san" Shodaime responded while standing to approach him.

"My student reports he was attacked by Mist nins last night." The reaction to this statement was instantaneous everyone in the room started talking at once.

"Can you be sure of what your student has said?" one of the council members said irritably at the intrusion "He was struck on the head wasn't he?" He reasoned

"Do you have evidence of this Tanzou?" Shodaime asked squarely

"Shodaime, my student Emi Suiren was the one who killed the Genin Ryou Nara." Shocked silence followed his statement. "Sarutobi reports that she left with a group of Mist nins." Shodaime placed his palm over his forehead.

"Than it is as we feared." He sighed gravely. "The Mist has allied with the Rock." He looked towards Tanzou with sympathy. "It would appear that the Suirens were Mist spies, which means this alliance has been going on for a lot longer than we knew." Shock came over Tanzou

"You knew!?" He stared at Shodaime in horror "You knew that this might happen someday."

"It is my job to know what could happen." The 1st Hokage sighed wearily "I knew the Suirens were originally from the Mist. They were legally allowed into the Leaf but they were always under surveillance." He turned away and looked out the window "and yes I had a suspicion that the Mist had forged and alliance with the Rock, you just confirmed it." Tanzou hit the desk in rage.

"What are we going to do about this?" He yelled, all of the faces in the room dropped slightly.

"War Tanzou that is the only option left." Tanzou stood solemnly at the statement. "We have always been fending off the attacks of the Rock, but they were not a threat by themselves. With the Mist on their side and god knows who else…" Shodaime's jaw visibly tightened "That attack last night, wasn't ninja's infiltrating the village, they were fighting their way out taking as much of our recourses as they could." Moving to sit at his desk Shodaime looked old and tired. "Thirty-seven civilians, Three Jounin, five Chuunin, and 1 Genin, anyone who was in their way…" He paused staring intensely across the room. "They killed mercilessly."

"Permission to have access to Emi Suiren's file." Tanzou stated the Hokages words heavy on his mind.

"Denied that information is classified." One of the Council members quickly cut him off.

"With all due respect, I have a very confused student who need an explanation on why one of his friends is dead and the other is betrayed the village." Frustration was evident in his voice but he managed to keep it calm.

"You may take the file Tanzou, please use your judgment on how much you show your student, there are some parts I doubt he can understand at his age." Shodaime passed the file into Tanzou's hands. "Please pay my respects to your wife Tanzou." Shodaime bowed to him as he left the Hokage's chambers. With a heavy heart Tanzou began to head back to Sarutobi's hospital room. They both needed answers desperately and this file was the only link he had to any of them.

----------------------------------------------

More answers and story to come

Alright thanks again guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Take it easy

- Dramamine


End file.
